


The Firebird and the Dragon

by GuiltyRed



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often, that which goes unspoken speaks the loudest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Firebird and the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I've always pictured Treize to have a Russian pedigree that he could trace back to the age of the Tzars, and with that background comes the legend of the Firebird. Its name literally means "ember bird" – aglow with flameless fire. It signifies fortune both good and ill, and is itself a symbol of power and wealth: large, strong, and shining like gold.
> 
> As for Wufei, the connection to dragons is canon. A little research on top of that and I think his horoscope sign would be the Metal Dragon: strong-willed, inflexible, unbending, combative and ruthless. Metal Dragon proceeds alone if no one will follow, and he will fight until he wins for he will never bow to failure.
> 
> Written for prompt: Treize/Wufei: The difference between victory and defeat - "Who knows where my dreams will end, I'll follow as they grow."

  
**1\. Firebird  
**  
Dark eyes glare up at me, and I realize: I am the one defeated.

Though I hold this young man's life in my hands - quite literally at the point of my sword, in fact - I know that this duel has just guaranteed my own destruction. What had been a very real possibility hours, minutes ago has become certainty: this war can only end when a meaningful sacrifice has been made.

Such fire. Such _hate_. This renegade is one of many, the righteous fury of the oppressed come home to burn.

But maybe, just maybe, I can teach him something.

He will have time to ponder this, of course. He will return to where ever it is he goes when he's not wreaking havoc and perhaps talk with his compatriots. Perhaps not. Still, I can hope that my words have touched that part of him that knows it is better not to hate.

Were this an older time, with feudal lords and ancient ways, I would keep this one here, train him in my customs, make him mine. But this is now. Wars have become meaningless, lives cheaply lost. The honor of the past is waning, and my time with it.

But his time is just beginning.

  
**2\. Dragon  
**  
He dismisses me, just as he dismissed my people. I'm not even his captive: he doesn't grant me the honor.

This arrogant despot mocks my vengeance with his sleek manners and crafty smile. What does he seek to prove by sparing my life? I will continue after him until he falls by my hand, for that is the way it must be - mustn't it?

Why does he smile like that? Is that...sorrow in his eyes? No, he seeks to trick me - he is no mere man, he is a devil, and I must keep my wits clear.

He knows something I don't.

There is no way I can force him to tell.

_What does he want from me?_

We have made a pact, he and I, though I don't understand the terms. No matter; I shall pursue him until I catch him, and catch him I shall. My people will be avenged.

I should feel strong, knowing this; so why do I feel cheated?

Worse: I feel as if I am losing something.

I shake the feeling away as I return to the sea. I must make this war end, before any more of me is lost to it.


End file.
